


Amara & Coffee

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Eternal Siblings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x06 coda, Amara and God meet, Angst, Chuck is God, Dysfunctional Family, Family Relations, Family Reunion, Fluff, OMG THAT LAST EPISODE, Other, The Darkness - Freeform, big sis Amara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to write this after 11x06! My take on when Chuck and Amara finally meet (because by this point it's inevitable) She's a teen in this. As the title suggests it involves coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amara & Coffee

Chuck hadn't slept in he didn't know how long. He sighed, got up, and went outside for the first time in what felt like days.

He saw a girl walk past him as he moved toward the mailbox. Something deep inside him spiked at the sight of her. He shrugged, he had drank too much last night and Madame Magdas was pricy.

As he opened the mailbox he felt eyes watching him. He had gotten the mail in hand when she finally spoke.

"It's beautiful."

Chuck's eyes flashed gold and he turned. His posture straighter and a small smile on his face.

"You like it? Truly?"

The girl nodded. A small smile on her face. 

"How are you?" He asked quietly after some silence. They didn't need to talk, but he felt he needed to say something. His sister was never patient, well then he had never been much either. Still it was the principle that counted, right? It counted that she was free and hadn't killed his children yet. Didn't it?

The girl turned, her eyes leaving the sky to look at Chuck. Her eyes were filled with so many emotions, Chuck could only name a few. Anger, sadness, happiness.

Chuck was surprised by that one.

"I'm happy little brother because I'm free. Because your world is fascinating."

Chuck gave her a weak smile. 

"And besides. I'm not at full power yet. We will have our _discussion_ then. But for now tell me what have you been doing? I heard you left your -she grimaced- winged brats."

Chuck gulped, he had no illusions what their discussion meant. The last time they had had a discussion he had trapped her, and his angels had almost died.

Chuck nodded. 

"Well till that time comes would you like to stay with me?"

He whispered the end. His voice cracking. After all this long, he still loved her, he missed her, he needed her. 

Chuck blinked, did he actually need her? Was he just feeling sentimental? Amara smiled and took his hand and he closed his eyes. The world appeared a little brighter than, the birds sang a little sweeter, the sun shone a little prettier.

Chuck turned and grinned down at his sister.

"Hey looks like I'm the eldest now. You have to address me as your dear older brother."

Amara rolled her eyes and tugged him up his walkway inside.

"Not even in your creation, _little brother_."

Chuck threw his head back and laughed.

Amara felt a pang. She didn't know why she had come. She wasn't nearly as strong as she should be. Chuck, she rolled her eyes at the concept of names. She hadn't understood it when he named his spoiled winged brats, she didn't understand the concept now. Though she supposed that Amara was a good enough name. She had looked it up as soon as she grown able to move on her own. It meant eternal. How fitting, she smirked.

But coming back to the situation, her brother could easily overtake her and lock her away. Throw away the key. He was nothing if not inventive. Amara blinked to see him coming back down the stairs changed and clean shaven.

He caught her eye and beamed. He took her hand and pulled her toward the kitchen, prattling on about something called coffee. And it felt as if almost nothing had changed. As if they were back to that Before. Where he would find her and show things, beam up at her in joy when she smiled at him. When it had just been the two of them. How Amara wished for those times, before he betrayed her, before he destroyed their family, before he replaced her with his children. 

Chuck caught her eye and stopped. He put the mug down and sighed. His face turned serious.

"I won't do anything, if that's what you're worried about. Not till you're stronger. I want to be this a fair fight sister."

Amara leaned against the counter.

"I will be stronger than you little brother. And with you're precious angels gone or locked away I highly doubt you'd even be able to match even a fraction of my power."

Chuck rolled his eyes and waved the comment away.

"Well obviously I won't wait that long."

Amara stilled and glared at him.

"How is that fair? I would not be at my full strength."

"No, but we would be relatively equal."

Chuck sighed and made a motion toward her. Amara rebuffed him, he stumbled backward.

"I am sorry for what I did. I didn't see any other way. Can we please pretend for one day that you're not angry? Can we be together for a day? Please, you're the only family that hasn't disappointed me or hurt me."

Amara closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. After a couple moments of this, she finally opened her eyes and gave him small smile.

"You were telling me about this thing called coffee. Tell me more."


End file.
